


Un piccolo problema

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [1]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovahzul, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhold non offre molti svaghi, proprio come l'Accademia se non si è portati per la magia. Quattro avventurieri cercano di distrarsi in attesa dell'arrivo del loro amico, ovvero l'Arcimago che al momento tiene lezione...<br/>Non è bello, però, che il Dragonborn sembri impazzire tutto ad un tratto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un piccolo problema

Non era la prima volta che il gruppo di avventurieri si recava all’Accademia di Winterhold alla ricerca di missioni per racimolare denari: nonostante la popolazione rimasta nella città ancora devastata puntualmente consigliasse loro di non fidarsi dei maghi e lo stesso Arcimago evitasse di entrare alla locanda locale per non destare sdegno, ormai la presenza dei quattro forestieri era più o meno stabile.

Certo, qualcuno pensava che i locali non avessero tutti i torti a diffidare della magia incontrollata, soprattutto dopo quella brutta storia del bastone di Magnus, ma il denaro ed il privilegio di affrontare nemici con l’aiuto di un potente Arcimago bastavano a far soprassedere anche il più diffidente del gruppo.

Così, in quel pomeriggio di un inverno pesante e dal cielo di un grigio così scuro da sembrare nero, gli avventurieri si erano rifugiati all’interno dell’Accademia, approfittando delle stanze private dell’Arcimago per riposare e curiosare durante l’assenza del mago, che aveva una lezione da tenere.

Il resto del gruppo, dunque, si era accontentato di esaminare gli artefatti magici collezionati dal loro compagno di avventure e di sperimentare un po’ d’alchimia, approfittando dell’impressionante collezione di erbe e reagenti trovati nel giardino privato del loro amico.

In quel momento, tuttavia, il Dragonborn del gruppo si ritrovava legato ad una colonna, sibilando parole in dovahzul che nessuno dei suoi compagni d’avventura riusciva a comprendere.

“ _Kren sosaal_!” pronunciò il Dragonborn, a denti stretti, dimenandosi vanamente contro le corde incantante che lo tenevano fermo, come se servisse a qualcosa: il suo viso era rosso di una furia inspiegabile, mentre le sue parole erano confuse, sebbene la pronuncia fosse impeccabile.

“Altrettanto!” replicò colui che l’aveva legato.

“Hiroki, conosci la lingua dei draghi?”

Hiroki, membro di spicco della Gilda dei Ladri, si voltò e scrutò Ruiza, scuotendo il capo: “No, ma sono sicuro che non fosse esattamente un augurio di buona sorte…”

“Grazie per averlo legato, a proposito…” mugugnò Hide-zou, evidentemente sofferente.

“E di che. Come va la schiena?”

“Andrà meglio quando Asagi la curerà.”

Hide-zou era involontariamente membro della Confraternita Oscura e, in quanto assassino senza arte né parte, non era riuscito ad evitare l’Urlo lanciato da uno Tsunehito che, di punto in bianco, sembrava essere impazzito: si era ritrovato scaraventato all’altro capo della stanza ed era rinvenuto solo in un secondo momento, quando Hiroki aveva già provveduto a rendere più o meno neutrale il Dragonborn.

“Sono preoccupato…” sospirò Ruiza, incrociando le braccia e gettando uno sguardo al tavolo alchemico ancora ingombro di ingredienti.

Venne interrotto da un’altra esclamazione incomprensibile: “ _Faaz nah_!”

“Voglio dire, il destino di tutti noi dipende da lui: come farò a comporre l’opera più famosa di tutta Tamriel, se il Dragonborn impazzisce?!”

A Ruiza, ambizioso membro dell’Accademia dei Bardi, importava molto del destino di Tamriel, ma la vera ragione per cui si era unito al gruppo era ottenere fama e riconoscimenti – cosa che non nascondeva, d’altronde Hiroki non nascondeva certo di essere nel gruppo per i grossi sacchi di septim.

Tuttavia, proprio mentre Tsunehito fu in procinto di lanciare un altro Urlo, lo stesso bardo gli ficcò tra le labbra una fiala di liquido verde che non emanava un buon odore, ma che gli aveva impedito di demolire parte degli alloggi privati dell’Arcimago. Il Dragonborn bevve, non avendo scelta.

“Cos’era?”

“Non lo so, l’hai creata tu!”

Hide-zou, evidentemente allarmato, scrutò Tsunehito accasciarsi, come se non riuscisse a muovere le gambe; fu come se la sua voce svanisse all’improvviso, mentre lo sguardo diventava vitreo. Ben presto, anche il resto del corpo divenne molle, sorretto unicamente dalle corde ben assicurate.

“L’abbiamo ucciso…?” chiese l’assassino, timoroso di verificare.

“Asagi ci ucciderà.”

Le ultime sillabe pronunciate da Hiroki furono coperte da un ruggito ben poco piacevole: lì per lì pensarono che si trattasse di un drago… l’ennesimo – non che la cosa non portasse loro vantaggio, in fondo riuscivano a racimolare molti septim vendendone le ossa e le scaglie.

“ _Ruth_ …”

“Dev’essere un drago bello grosso…” commentò Hiroki, tendendo l’orecchio.

“ _Strun_ …”

“Io non credo…”

Ruiza, sudando freddo, gettò uno sguardo a Tsunehito che, sebbene avesse il corpo molle, sembrava soltanto essersi adirato più di prima, se possibile. Non capiva se stesse lanciando un Urlo o se li stesse semplicemente maledicendo, ma la potenza di cui quelle parole incomprensibili erano cariche bastava a renderlo più temibile di quegli stessi draghi che quotidianamente attaccavano.

“ _Bah_!”

Proprio in quella, qualcuno spalancò la porta principale ed esclamò, non meno aggressivo del Dragornborn: “Adesso basta!”

Asagi si chiuse la porta alle spalle e, senza attendere replica, continuò: “Siete riusciti a rovinare le lezioni dell’Accademia! Vi si sente fin dall’atrio! Abbiate un po’ di rispetto per…”

Sebbene le intenzioni dell’Arcimago fossero delle migliori, i suoi rimproveri vennero interrotti da un altro Urlo che lo investì in pieno: invece di venire sbalzato verso la parete come il povero Hide-zou, tuttavia, Asagi aveva creato una barriera protettiva che, pur essendosi infranta contro l’urto dell’Urlo, l'aveva lasciato tutto d'un pezzo.

Il silenzio che seguì fu carico di tensione.

“Abbiamo un piccolo problema…”

Asagi, che non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di rendersi conto dello stato delle cose, finalmente si guardò intorno: il piccolo giardino di erbe e fiori era stato saccheggiato, una colonna che teneva in piedi il soffitto era in condizioni più che precarie e le sue gemme dell’anima (vuote, per fortuna) erano sparse per ogni dove. Sebbene la sua prima reazione fu quella di invitare i suoi compagni d’avventura a portare rispetto per le cose altrui, quando vide una serie di boccette dal contenuto non etichettato che faceva bella mostra di sé su un tavolo poco distante, il tavolo d’alchimia ancora in disordine e ingombro di ingredienti, per non parlare delle boccette vuote sul pavimento, il suo sgomento fu tale da impedirgli di rendersi subito conto di ciò che era accaduto.

“Hide, il problema è che voi avete disturbato le lezioni dell’Accademia, creato veleni che non conoscete e… non ditemi che li avete usati!” proprio in quel momento, il suo sguardo cadde su Tsunehito, molle contro la colonna alla quale era costretto. “Tsune?!”

“ _Faaz nah_!” fu la risposta del Dragonborn.

L’Arcimago, senza timore, lo avvicinò: “Tsune, che ti è successo?”

“ _Kren sosaal_!”

“Tsune… _bo paaz_?”

Tsunehito cercò di addentare la mano dell’altro, ma senza successo, non riuscendo a muovere nemmeno il capo. Con enorme stupore di Asagi, tuttavia, sembrò ringhiare un po’ meno nel momento in cui riuscì a gemere con quello che sembrava persino dolore: “ _Lok gram_ …”

La diagnosi, una volta che il Dragonborn riconobbe l’Arcimago come suo simile, fu rapida.

“Paralisi, rabbia incontrollata, mancata comprensione della lingua comune…” Asagi sospirò e mormorò qualcosa in dovahzul al compagno, che sembrò calmarsi. “Allora, chi vuole dirmi cos’è successo?”

“Abbiamo raccolto le erbe dal giardino interno e ci siamo messi a produrre pozioni per combattere la noia. Ad un certo punto ha iniziato ad agitarsi, ha lanciato un Urlo e Hiroki l’ha legato; dato che parla solo draconico, non sappiamo cosa stia dicendo…” Hide-zou fu molto rapido nello spiegarsi. “Ah, e Ruiza gli ha fatto bere qualcosa per impedirgli di urlare ancora e distruggere metà della stanza. E mi ha scaraventato via molto malamente…”

Senza doverselo nemmeno far chiedere, l’Arcimago lanciò un incantesimo di cura sull’assassino e, senza perdere altro tempo, si diresse verso il tavolo alchemico per armeggiare con alcune erbe e attrezzi. “Per fortuna siamo ancora in tempo per somministrargli l’antidoto. Avreste dovuto chiamarmi!”

Ruiza e Hiroki si lanciarono un’occhiata scettica d’intesa, rammentando che lo stesso Asagi si era lamentato dell’interruzione delle lezioni (figurarsi se esplicitamente convocato); Hide-zou, dal canto suo, si raddrizzò con un sospiro di sollievo e gettò un’occhiata ad uno Tsunehito che sembrava decisamente provato.

“Sicuri che sia accaduto solo questo?” spronò l’Arcimago, dalla sua postazione. “Si tratta palesemente di avvelenamento, ma voglio essere sicuro.”

“Avvelenamento?” ripeté Hide-zou, perplesso.

Asagi, intanto, prese tra le dita una fiala di liquido scuro e si affrettò verso il Dragonborn: “Se ha iniziato improvvisamente ad essere aggressivo, è probabile che abbia ingerito un potente veleno della frenesia; quanto al suo corpo, immagino che gli abbiate impedito di urlare facendogli bere un veleno della paralisi. Non so perché comprenda solo il dovahzul, ma direi che la situazione è già grave di per sé.”

Tsunehito bevve dalla fiala con difficoltà, spronato in lingua draconica dall’Arcimago; venne slegato e fatto adagiare sulla sedia più vicina, in attesa che l’antidoto facesse effetto. Poco a poco, i suoi arti sembrarono riprendere vita, mentre il rossore scomparve gradualmente dal suo viso; il Dragonborn esalò e, accasciato sulla sedia, sembrò perdere qualsiasi forza.

“È normale?” chiese Ruiza, preoccupato.

“Accade quando il corpo cerca di eliminare un veleno potente.” Spiegò l’Arcimago, con la fronte corrugata. “Che dire, congratulazioni a chi l’ha creato, ma voglio capire perché Tsune l’ha bevuto.”

Come se fosse stato chiamato in causa, Tsunehito riprese improvvisamente fiato, inspirando profondamente. Pur essendo ancora debole, il sorriso sulle sue labbra era carico di una furbizia che Asagi non riusciva a giudicare positiva.

“Allora, Hiroki…” il Dragonborn tossì e strizzò gli occhi come se i suoi occhi non fossero più abituati alla luce, la sua voce rauca. “Che dici, ho vinto?”

Sotto lo sguardo sdegnato dell’Arcimago, il ladro rise e tirò fuori dalla tasca un sacchetto pieno di septim: “Credimi, te li sei meritati tutti.”

“Tsune!” esclamò Ruiza, esterrefatto. “Non puoi mettere in gioco la tua salute a questo modo, che ne sarà di Tamriel?!”

“Ah, rilassati… finché impediamo a Hide-zou di produrre altri veleni, Tamriel sarà al sicuro!” Tsunehito rise, nonostante fosse molto provato. “Grazie per l’antidoto, a proposito…”

L’Arcimago fece per iniziare con una ramanzina sull’importanza di non usare le pozioni a sproposito, ma venne prontamente interrotto da un’esclamazione carica di frustrazione.

“Perché non riesco a farne una giusta?!”

Hiroki fu più che felice di rispondere: “Hide, credimi… con questo talento, noi e la Confraternita faremo molti soldi. Moltissimi.”

Asagi scosse il capo e maledisse l’avidità dei suoi compagni di viaggio, sapendo bene che non avrebbe mai trovato un gruppo più affiatato.

Si ritrovò a nascondere un piccolo sorriso divertito alla vista della reazione allibita di Hide-zou, nonostante tutto.


End file.
